


Willpower

by zanthe



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanthe/pseuds/zanthe
Summary: For twelve long years, Dunban had been preparing for this.
Kudos: 25





	Willpower

Breathe in.

  
  
  
  
  


Breath out.

Time was short, the battle of Sword Valley was well underway, but the Monado remained here, useless without a wielder.

Breathe in.

  
  
  
  
  


Breathe out.

It is a dangerous sword, Dunban knew. Many tried to control it, yet it seemed like an impossible task. The whole defense force had attempted, and now he waited in line for his own turn to give it a shot, but Dunban had a little secret. He’d been waiting twelve years for this, training both body and mind, listening to what others went through trying to control it, learning, preparing. 

Breathe in.

  
  
  
  


Breathe out.

He would be ready, and he would succeed. Someone had to. To protect Fiora and his home, he would be stopped only by death itself, and even death would have to try its damned hardest to catch him. He stepped forward.

Breathe in.

The Monado was light in his grasp. Smooth, without a trace of imperfection. By the time it was in the hands of most, it would activate and rebound, but it was silent in his grasp. He willed it to activate, and it sent a static prickling through his arm that almost made him flinch.

Breathe out.

It hurt, but it was nothing compared to what he’d endured in the past. Lungs burning for air as he pushed himself beyond his limit and further. Body aching for days, but not stopping, never stopping. He had to be strong, he  _ would _ be strong. 

Breathe in.

He focused all his willpower, and the Monado responded. The static vanished, the sword hummed with power, pulsing in his grasp with a rhythm that seemed to go against his own heartbeat. That didn’t matter, though. Even if the Monado was ready to reject him at any moment, for now it would listen to  _ him _ , and no matter what pain it wrought upon him, as long as there was life in him he would never yield. 

Breathe out.

It was time to go to war.


End file.
